Wind driven toys are well known and quite popular. For instance, familiar wind driven toys include kites, toy sailboats, pinwheels, and whirligigs, among others. In fact, toys for use in the outdoors are very popular and are probably increasing in popularity with the recent increase of people enjoying outdoor activity. Quite often, even the slightest breeze will bring out a number of kite fliers flying everything from the most simple kite to very elaborate stunt kites. Additionally, pinwheels, whirligigs, and other such wind driven toys can be amusing to watch on breezy days.
Although these wind actuated toys are well known and widely used, they all suffer from a serious drawback. All known wind driven toys are static, in that the user of a kite or toy sail boat, for example, uses these devices while remaining substantially stationary. Such devices are incompatible with the desire to enjoy a breezy day while exercising. This drawback of these toys is especially noticeable given the emphasis on activity and exercise prevalent in society today. It is quite well known that a sedentary lifestyle and maintaining a healthy body are mutually exclusive ideas. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a toy which would allow people to have fun on a windy day as kites and other such devices allow, while also providing the opportunity for enjoying a good aerobic workout. Such a toy could also encourage people to abandon indoor, sedentary habits and activities, such as video games.
A drawback of many other popular toys is that they require a power source of some sort, whether batteries or otherwise. Advantageously, with the increased emphasis on environmental friendliness in all aspects of peoples' lives, a decrease in power consumption and/or disposable battery consumption would be enjoyed by all. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a toy not requiring an outside, polluting power source.